The Dragon
Male Dragon Before he was The 13th Dragon, he was a modest blacksmith in the city, living there with his wife. One fateful day there was a visit from Count Shax and his henchman Rogiro, who had come to buy a gift for his Son. Count Shax demanded a sword which had already been sold, insisting that he can take what he wants and so it much be for sale. The Dragon refused, saying the sword was not for sale and offered a choice of other weapons instead. Shax was enraged by his refusal to give him what he wanted and insisted instead that he would take the blacksmiths cow instead, gesturing towards The Dragon's wife. The Dragon drew his hammer to defend his wife, declaring their business was complete. The Count was furious and instructed Rogiro to attack The Blacksmith. Throwing his hammer at The Count, The Dragon attempted to attack Rogiro but was knocked down. Count Shax declared that The Dragon deserved death for his assault and would take his wife's life as payment. Rogiro slit her throat and The Dragon fell into unconsciousness. By the time The Dragon regained consciousness he was in a back alley of the city, awoken by Roth. Roth wanted to use The Dragon as a means to defend the land against The Cult of Malthus, an apocalyptic cult intent on controlling the world. They had almost succeeded in the past, destroying the moon in the process, but were stopped by Roth and the 12th Dragon. In exchange for his help, Roth offered The Dragon the power of magic to fight against The Cult and avenge his wife. The Gryphon would be The Dragon's scout, a woman from the city that also has a need for vengeance again Count Shax, who has been gifted with the powers of transformation and teleportation by Roth. Together they set out to help Roth and stop Count Shax and The Cult of Malthus once and for all. Female Dragon Before she became the 13th Dragon she was a simple jewelry shop owner in the city and lived with her sister. One fateful day there was a visit from Count Shax and his henchman Rogiro, who had come to buy a gift for his Daughter. Count Shax demanded the Emerald necklace that her sister wore, insisting that he can take what he wants and so it much be for sale. The Dragon refused, saying the necklace was not for sale and offered an opal necklace instead. Shax was enraged by her refusal to give him what he wanted and insisted instead that he would take the young girl wearing it instead as his daughter goes through slaves so quickly. The Dragon drew her blade to defend her sister but this only angered The count, striking her in the head with his sword, Rogiro knocked The Dragon unconscious and dragged her sister away. By the time The Dragon regained consciousness she was in a back alley of the city, awoken by Roth. Roth wanted to use The Dragon as a means to defend the land against The Cult of Malthus, an apocalyptic cult intent on controlling the world. They had almost succeeded in the past, destroying the moon in the process, but were stopped by Roth and the 12th Dragon. In exchange for her help, Roth offered The Dragon the power of magic to fight against The Cult and rescue her sister. The Gryphon would be The Dragon's scout, a man from the city that also has a need for vengeance again Count Shax, who has been gifted with the powers of transformation and teleportation by Roth. Together they set out to help Roth and stop Count Shax and The Cult of Malthus once and for all. Gallery Male Dragon.png|The Male Dragon Female Dragon.png|The Female Dragon The Male Dragon During Prologue.png|The Male Dragon During The Prologue The Female Dragon During Prologue.png|The Female Dragon During Prologue The Dragon and Her Sister.png|The Dragon and Her Sister The Dragon and His Wife.png|The Dragon and His Wife Category:Characters